Jessica Lynwen: The Light Bringer
by LaFay97
Summary: Jessica's life was a mess. An orphan, an abusive foster family and a bad job. Yet everyday she lived in the hopes that something would get better. One day, a smiling man enters her life, The Doctor; looking for the TARDIS. As they Travel the Universe, two things remain the Ultimate Mysteries, What is The Brightness, and how can Jessica avoid her eventual fate? Non-cannon, AU. 10/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Lynwen: The Light Bringer

Chapter 1- Aliens and Wounds

The café smelt of coffee and stale sweat from the customers. It was dark, dingy and the best I could get at the moment. I scrubbed a stain off the bench top whilst I examined the people inside the café. It was bordering on empty, but a few people remained. We never seemed to get any well-dressed people in here. I sighed and leaned against the bench, my back away from the depressing atmosphere. I'm pretty sure the only reason people came here was for Cassidy. The bright, bubbly, blonde girl who always wore the shortest clothes she could find and allowed everyone a grasp. It's why we never got couples or females.

There was a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around. A guy was standing there, smiling 100watts at me. His brown hair was ruffled and his brown eyes were shining with curiosity at the world. He was dressed in a blue pin stripe suit with a brown overcoat. His hands now thrust deep inside his pockets as he rocked backwards and forwards on his feet.

"Hello." He said cheerfully, looking around at the café.

"Good afternoon, sir. How can I help you?" I said after a moment's hesitation.

"Do you recommend any good coffee?" He asked, squinting at the smudged chalkboard above me. I looked at him and thought. A guy like that…

"For you, I would recommend a caramel latte." He looked back at me.

"Yes, thanks. That'd be brilliant." He pulled out a handful of cash and dropped it on the counter; I stared at it in surprise.

"Is that enough?" He asked, confused. I took a single bill from the pile and put it through.

"The rest is yours." I said with a smile, he brightened up at my smiled and shoved the remaining cash away. I quickly made him the best caramel latte I could make and handed it to him. He took it with a smile like a kid opening a birthday present. His presence here brightened up the whole café, I had to force myself not to stare at the handsome man.

By six o'clock the man was still sitting around, watching everything. His latte had been completely finished and he had even got two more over the past few hours. Cassidy had come into work three hours ago and had been trying to flirt with him for all three of those, strangely, to no avail. Cassidy by the end had wondered off pouting. However, it was now time to shut the café.

"Excuse me, sir, but we are closing." I told him, hands clasped in front of me. He blinked and then looked surprised.

"Oh! Yes, right. Do you have a bathroom?" I pointed him in the direction of the bathrooms and he took off. I noticed he had some strange metal thing in his hand.

I finished cleaning everything and Cassidy had gone home. I sat on one of the tables, no in my casual clothes, waiting for the man to re-emerge. I hear a loud noise out the back. My heart began to loudly, but I decided to go against my uneasiness and follow the sound, it was probably just the man tripping over something…

I saw the back door left wide open; a cold breeze hit my skin, causing goose bumps. Another loud noise and a snarling noise came from outside. I crept towards it, picking up a serving tray on the way. I stepped outside to see the man being strangled up against a wall by a large…thing. I bit back a scream at the monster. It had large spikes on its hunched back and small, razor sharp claws. It had green, lumpy skin that looked like it was snakeskin. Everything in my head was telling me to run, but I just couldn't leave the man there. I crept up behind the monster and smashed it over the head with the tray. It hissed, then collapsed, unconscious. The man dropped to his feet and took a few jagged breaths. He rolled his brown eyes up to look at me, the most serious expression I had seen on his so far.

"Thank you." I blushed and looked down at the monster, no longer feeling the urge to scream and run away, I lowered down to look at it closely. Its reptilian eyes were shut, but its mouth was open, revealing tiny, sharp teeth, rows of them and a fork tounge. I sighed. What a weird day.

"What is it?" I asked him calmly. He crouched down on the opposite side of the body, still wearing his serious expression. I noticed he was badly injured, cuts and bruised and gashes, and he was favouring his right leg.

"It's a Vorician." (Vor-ee-she-an)

"It's a monster?"

"Alien, from the planet Vorici. Bit far from home, must have crash landed somewhere close, they rarely travel far from their crash sites, must have smelt the coffee and wandered over here, they're rather fond of bitter things."

"And by the looks of it, hurting people." I eyed him pointedly. He saw it and looked away.

I stood up and came around to his side. I helped him up and leaned him against me.

"Where do you live? I can take you there." I told him, leaning him against the wall whilst I locked the last door.

"Um, I lost it." He told me sadly.

"Oh, fire?" I asked lowering my eyes.

"Oh, no, no! I mean I literally lost it." I looked at him.

"Like a caravan or something?"

"Or something. My ship." I looked him up and down and nodded.

"You an alien?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Time Lord." I paused.

"Sounds good. You look human though."

"You look Time Lord." He countered. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with that. So you lost your ship, does that mean you have no where to stay?"

"Yeah…" He said slowly, as if just realizing this.

"You can stay in my spare room at home, 'til you find your ship. Come on, let's go." I pulled his arm around my shoulder and walked him to my car. He smelt nice, what I imagine the country would smell like, mixed with unfamiliarity and stardust.

On the drive home we talked.

"So, Time Lord, What's your name?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"Just 'The Doctor'?"

"Yes, and, ah, your name?" He asked, shifting in his seat.

"Jessica Lynwen." I told him with a smile.

"Nice name, pretty name."

"Thanks, Doctor." I pulled into the car park and got out and opened the door for him.

"You know, for a human, you don't seem to be very surprised by any of this."

"From what I can see of you Doctor, there are worse human beings around than aliens." I told him sadly. "Besides, no one can brighten up that café the way you did, you'd have to be an alien." I said to get rid of tension, although the statement was true.

"Well, there's always you there to brighten it up." I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm about as brightening as a grey wall." He looked down at me as I walked him up the stairs.

We came to my door and I hesitated, what would Philip think?

"Are you okay, Jessica?" He asked. I nodded solemnly and opened the door. Philip was sitting on the couch, beer in hand and eyes fixed on the TV.

"Philip, I'm home." I called out to him. He shifted his head slightly towards me,

"Hey," He mumbled.

"Phil, I brought home a guest, they're going to be staying in the spare room, is that alright?"

"Yeah." He mumbled again. Philip was plain looking, not fit, not fat, mouse blonde hair and lifeless brown eyes. I brought the Doctor in and showed him to the small bedroom. He looked around smiling.

"Amazing." I laughed.

"Alien." He winked at me. I took him to the kitchen and sat him down. I got the first aid kit from on top of the fridge and set it down on the light wood table.

"Alright, let's see to those wounds, can you take your shirt off and roll your pant leg up?" He blinked but then obliged. I blushed as he took his shirt off, but quickly focused on the medical side of things. He was covered in scratches, bruises and grazes, even a few bite marks.

"Do the Vorician's have venom?" I asked, putting Dettol on a cotton ball.

"Ah, no. Just a nasty bite."

"Does your alien genes react badly to human medicines?"

"Nope."

"Good." I began dabbing at the wounds carefully, cleaning them. We were so close I could feel the heat from his skin and breath. I finished with his upper body. Band-Aids littered him. I crouched down and had a look at his knee. It was slightly disjointed. I looked up at him and gave him a sympathetic smile, then pushed his knee back into place.

"OW!" He yelled. I smiled up at him.

"All better." I bandaged his knee and rolled his pants back down, his shirt and suit jacket had cuts and blood all over them.

"Give me a minute, I'll go get some other clothes." I came back soon with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black track pants. He looked at them in distaste.

"Deal with it, space boy."

"Thank you, Jessica Lynwen." I smiled at him.

"My pleasure, now go rest up." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and slipped out of the bedroom with my clothes. I went into the bathroom and had a nice, hot shower. I got dressed in dark denim jeans, a blue shirt and a short, black, leather jacket. I looked in the mirror. My dark brown hair was already beginning to curl at the end; however, the rest of my hair always remained straight. My green eyes were brighter than yesterday. But I guess the Doctor did that. Even my skin was brighter. I dried my hair and applied a small amount of make-up then went out into the kitchen.

The Doctor was sitting there reading a newspaper, he put it down when I entered and smiled at me.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning." He replied.

"What would you like for breakfast, Doctor?"

"Uh, anything?" I smirked and got out ingredients for pancakes and began cooking.

"So what are we going to do today?" The Doctor asked.

"I have to go into town and do some shopping, then I have work."

"Sounds fun," He said with a smile.

"You don't know a lot about fun, mate. If you like, I can drop you off somewhere in town, so you can do something fun?"

"No, I think I'll just tag along with you." I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see.  
"All right, then, don't complain if you get bored." He crossed his heart, but also the other side of his chest; he caught my curious look and laughed.

"Alien; two hearts." He told me.

"No way!" I stopped cooking and walked over to him, planting my hand over his chest where the heart should be. A heart beat. I moved my hand over to the other side of his chest. Another heart beat. I stood back in amazement.

"Blimey, that's amazing." I whispered before turning back and finishing the pancakes. I set his down in front of him and dribbled syrup over them and waited for him to eat.

"Are you going to join me, Lynwen?" He asked curiously. I blushed. I was used to eating when everyone else was done. I grabbed my plate and sat down sheepishly across from him. He took a bite and closed his eyes a moment before opening them wide.

"What ARE these?" He asked in wonder.

"That, my Time Lordy friend, is a pancake." He began to eat as if he had never eaten before. I chuckle to myself whilst I paced my own eating. When we were done, I washed our dishes and got out a new pair of clothes from Phil's drawers; a pair of jeans, that were too small for Phil and a plain black dress shirt. I handed them to the Doctor and waited whilst he changed. He came out in the clothes with his brown overcoat over the top and a pair of maroon converse.

"Allons-y!"

I drove us to the shops and picked up some groceries. The Doctor wandered around, poking at things, and occasionally whizzing a small metal thing over objects and having an expression like he just learnt something. I payed for everything, including a banana the Doctor insisted that he gets, and we went back home.

Phil was up, drinking a cup of coffee and staring at a newspaper, he was dressed like he was going out.

"Hey, honey, we're back from shopping."

""We're"?" He looked up, oh; this was one of his interactive moments.

"Yes, my friend and I? Remember, last night?" He blinked. I let the Doctor in and we both put the shopping on the table.

"Oh, right. Is he wearing my clothes?" Philip asked in surprise.

"Yeah, his got damaged."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He held out his hand from beside me and Philip shook his hand, after letting go I caught the tell tale signs that Philip was beginning to feel possessive, a rare occasion, but it does happen when he realizes someone is better looking than he is. Philip stood and places a possessive arm around my waist before bringing me in for a kiss, lots of rarities today. The Doctor ruffled his hair awkwardly. I pulled away from Philip with a false smile plastered on my face.

"Can you two put away the shopping? I have to get ready for work." I hurried away in my room and closed the door before testosterone could seep in. I got dressed in my café clothes and headed out of the room.

"I'm going to take the Doctor with me," I told Philip with a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed the Doctor's wrist and my keys and made for the door before Phil could say anything.

Once we were outside I closed the door fast and continued out, the Doctor following closely behind me.

"Is that, ah, usually how people act towards each other?" The Doctor asked once we were safely driving away. I didn't answer his question; I couldn't just say that it was just me, running from conflict.

We got to the café and I began to set up, Cassidy was already there, but hadn't lifted a finger to help; instead she made a beeline for the Doctor and began flirting with him. I left the Doctor there to deal with her, also because he looked pretty cute when he was unsure of something, a rare expression. I finished with the set up and finally took the Doctor away from the blonde and dragged him to the kitchen area.

"Alright, well, I'm going to be here for a few hours, so what would you like to do?"

"I think I'll just wander around…" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Promise you won't get into trouble?" I asked.

"I can promise no such thing, but I can promise that I'll be fine. I'm just going to look around for the TARDIS."

"The what?" I asked.

"The TARDIS, my lovely ship. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space it stands for. As I was telling you before, I lost it. Rather hard to lose, the TARDIS."

"But you did…"

"Yeah." He dragged out the word and scrunched up his face. I almost burst out giggling on the spot.

"Alright, good luck, Doctor." He waved goodbye and wandered away. Cassidy looked bordering on tears at his departure and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

The Doctor came back a few hours later, his hair more ruffled than normal and his expression frustrated. I made him a caramel latte and sat down next to him.

"How'd you day go?" I asked. He blinked a few times then looked at me.

"Not too good, I'm afraid. I tried following the TARDIS's signal but it keeps on moving, which at least rules out someone taking it, but now I can only conclude the TARDIS is waiting fro me to do something." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. Man, he had really nice hair…

"Well, if you like, I can help you look tomorrow?" I suggested. The Doctor smiled at me at full beam, his teeth perfectly straight.

"I would love that, Miss Lynwen." He smiled more to himself than me and drank his latte. I patted him on the shoulder and left to finish cleaning up.

The lights in the kitchen flickered as I was putting away the milk. Everything was far too silent. I could hear my own heart beat, my own breath. The cold from the fridge iced my arms. I turned around and closed it to stop further creepiness. It didn't work. I heard a gasp and what sounded like struggling. I ran to the back of the café to see a humanoid-like creature with deep purple skin, with patterns of red in the bends and joints. It had solid black eyes that blinked with a vertical slit and had no lips, but rather a round mouth with needle like teeth on the inner part of it. It it's bony hands an unconscious Cassidy was being dragged out the door.

"Oi, Doctor! You good looking alien, get your ass in here!" I yelled. The alien in front of me looked up at me, then down at Cassidy, back at me and dropped her. It began to walk towards me; its snarl was like a weird whistle mixed with a scream. The Doctor's conversed feet came running towards me. The purple alien lunged at me, but missed due to a surprise force pushing me out of the way. I looked up to see the Doctor's grinning face just spaces between mine. He pushed up off me and spun around to face the alien.

"Oh, Hello, Jagos are you?" The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned forward to get a better look at the creature. Why on earth was he making polite conversation with it?

"Yes." It replied. Oh, great, let's all go out for tea, shall we? We can share stories about our cultures and band together for a human dissection!

"Okay, Jagos, what are you doing here?"

"Get out of the way, Doctor." The creature snarled and looked desperate to continue his pursuit of me. I wonder what he wanted, some nice human organs for the kids to play with? How sweet.

"Jessica, I can almost taste sarcasm coming out of you." The Doctor said over his shoulder.  
"No, no, please continue." I said dryly.

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you want this lovely, non-sarcastic, woman over here?" The creature snarled and pushed the Doctor out of the way. I leaped up and grabbed a chopping board off the bench, hitting it over the head just before it reached me.

"You have some kind of obsession with hitting things over the head, Miss Lynwen." The Doctor said, walking up to the alien.

"Well, at least I'm not having a nice chit-chat with it." I countered.

"I don't do violence."

"Well he seemed to, and I have no moral qualms knocking out someone trying to kill me. Would have done the same to a human." I said that last part sadly.

"Have you had to?" The Doctor asked carefully.

"There have been times when I should have, Doctor."

* * *

A/N: Oh, hey guys! So, I hope you guys are liking it so far, thanks for reading. I know the chapters so far are short, but I'll make the other ones longer, promise! Bai Bai :)


	3. Chapter 3

We drove home in silence, the lights outside making the raindrops on the windows glow like stars. I didn't know what to say to him, neither of us knows anything about each other, but I can feel how much he wants to help me, but he can't. I think that's bugging him the most.

I opened the front door and flicked on the lights. I dropped my keys on the small table next to the door and continued in. Footsteps coming from Philip's study made me freeze. I knew the sound of those footsteps. Stumbling, heavy, angry. I turned to the Doctor.

"Go rest, Doctor." I told him. Pleading him to leave now.

"Why?" He asked, trying to peek around me.

"Please, just go. I have to talk to Phil." The Doctor's warm brown eyes looked into my green ones so sincerely I wanted to give up and just cry into his shoulders, but I didn't get this far by crying. He nodded slowly and wandered off to his room. I could tell he was itching to stay. Half of me wished he had.

Philip came around the corner; I could smell the alcohol from here. His appearance was rough and messy. It made his plain looks ugly.

"You!" He slurred, knocking over a chair whilst stumbling towards me. "You're the reason I didn't get it! I was all set up for that job, but I didn't get it… you know why? Because of you! You're constant demands all the time making me work endlessly, No wonder I look like hell all the time!" I could feel myself shaking.

"I'm sorry Philip." I whispered.

"Sorry?" He stepped right up close to me. "You should be! You should be begging me, you stupid whore! You and your shit job and your selfish attitude are nothing but trouble, you're a waste of time! I don't know why I put up with you, you ugly orphan." I was trembling fiercely now. Philip backhanded me and I accidentally let out a small scream. Phil hates it when I scream. I could feel an endless amount of pain as he beat me, however, it seemed to end quicker than normal. I felt everything inside of me yelling in agony.

I looked up to see the Doctor barely an inch from Philip, saying something I couldn't hear with my heartbeat in my ear. All I could see was Philips angry face turn to confusion, then fear. Philip stepped back, away from the Doctor. The Doctor turned around to face me; I caught a glimpse of anger on his face before it changed into sympathy and sadness. He dropped down beside me and put my head in his lap. He turned to Philip and said something that made my abusive boyfriend leave out the front door. The doctor turned back to me and began stroking my hair. It was the most soothing thing I've every experienced. I could hear again.

"Jessica, can you move?" He asked calmly, though I could see deep sadness in his eyes.

"I think so." I sat up with lots of pain and leant against the wall.

"Is that normal, for him to do that?"

"Not as normal as I'm used to, his actually quite good at keeping the beatings to a minimum."

"What kind of life have you had, Jessica?"

"A painful one, but I still have hope." The Doctor smiled.

"You're brilliant." He told me.

"Not so bad yourself, Doctor."

"I'm going to bandage you up, just like you did for me. Trust me, I'm a Doctor." I laughed, pain shot through my stomach but I didn't care. The Doctor whizzed away and came back from the kitchen with the first aid box. He knelt down beside me and began going over my visible bruises and cuts.

"Now we can both be mummies together." I joked. He smiled up at me and packed up the kit.

"Yes, we can."

The Doctor carried me to my bed in his arms, I could smell the strange scent from before, and it was comforting. He laid my body down delicately and swept a stray lock of hair away from my face.

"Thank you, Doctor." I said in a rattled voice. His warm brown eyes locked onto mine, his expression was serious and thoughtful.

"You are an amazing woman, Jessica. You have a wish that you hold onto like a life line, a want of more than this terrible life you've been given."

"One day, my dream may die, but not yet, Doctor, not yet."

He smiled and held my hand; he had a warm, strong hand that he used to pull people out of danger. Though my situation may not be the running from a strange alien, he still held my hand as if to lead me away from my pain.

"Sweet dreams, Jessica Lynwen." He whispered. His voice seemed to echo as I faded into sleep. I dreamt that I was walking through the galaxy, weaving between stars, holding the hand of the Doctor. The endless expanse of diamonds and dark blue velvet stretched out before us, just waiting to be seen.

I woke up the next morning slowly. I groaned and rolled away from the blinding light filtering through the curtains and pressed my face against something warm… a chest? I frowned into the chest. I heard the heartbeat. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _It was a double heartbeat? I wiggled back and looked up, the Doctor's smiling face was staring back at me as brightly as the sunlight behind me. I shut my eyes.

"Blinding!" I mumbled and heard the Doctor laugh. He was lying on top of the bed covers, still fully dressed, looking the same as he did last night.

"Good morning, Miss Lynwen." He said in a cheerful voice, trying to relieve the darkness of last night. He swung off the bed and wandered around to my side, leaning over me with one eyebrow raised. I blinked up at him.

"Hi-Five!" I yelled and shoved my hand against his inquisitive face. He stumbled back and looked shocked.

"What?!"

I giggled and dove under the covers and rolled out the other side of the bed, landing in a crawling position. He came around to this side of the bed with a goofy smile.

"Get dressed, Lynwen, we're going out, remember?" He wore a smug king of smile and ran out of the bedroom as if in a rush to do something. I laughed off the old tears and got dressed in a deep blue shirt and black jeans with dark blue converse.

I entered the kitchen and the Doctor turned to face me with a broad smile.

"Oh, TARDIS blue, I like it."

"TARDIS blue?" I questioned.

"Yeah, my ship's a nice blue, you're wearing the same shade." He said this with pride.

"Alright, Doctor, calm down before you combust or something. We'll find your precious ship." I grabbed my keys and left with hum following closely behind.

"Can I drive?" He asked as we reached my car. I looked at him. He wore a serious expression, his hands deep in his pockets.

"You can drive your TARDIS, correct?"

"Yes. Well, sort of, bit bumpy and all that but I get to places in one piece, of sorts." Oh, this was too cute, he was rambling.

"Go on." I threw the keys to him. He cast me a shining smile and ran around to the driver's side.

"Okay, where to first?" I asked him, trying to take my mind off the thought of dying as the Doctor sped through the streets.

"First, I need clothes." He had black glasses perched on his straight nose, which was just adding to his attractiveness.

"Clothes?"

"Well, I can't go back to the TARDIS looking like this, can I? I have a reputation to uphold." I raised my eyebrow.

An hour later the Doctor was changed into a nice dark brown, pin stripe suit with a dark red tie with swirling patterns on it. He had his glasses, his converse and his long brown coat, and I must say this, he looked damn fine.

"That's more like it, I feel like me again. What do you think?" He asked, doing a little spin.

"A dashing Doctor." I smirked and took my keys back. He can direct me if he really wants.

The Doctor and I sat in the shopping centre, sipping on our hot drinks. We had been following trails on a strange metal thing the Doctor calls a 'Sonic Screwdriver', but the TARDIS keeps on moving whenever we get near. The Doctor began rambling about theories to do with the TARDIS's evasiveness. I looked around the shops and froze when I saw two older looking people and a man about my age walking together. They were all blondes and had cold blue eyes, the Davies family, my foster family. I grabbed the Doctor's wrist and ran to the nearest shop, which happened to be a store selling cheap knick-knacks. I hid behind a shelf whilst the Doctor stood just behind my right shoulder.

"What, exactly, are we running from, Miss Lynwen?" He asked in that curious voice of his. I turned to face him.

"Doctor, Some things you should know about me, I never run from anything, excepting a collar. Those blonde people walking past the store now," I pointed to them striding arrogantly past, "They were my foster family. Remember how I said there are worse humans out there than aliens? Well there they are."

"Worse than Philip?" The Doctor said, his brown gaze following them with one eyebrow arched.

"Philip was a holiday in paradise compared to them."

We walked away from the shops in contemplative silence. Neither one of knew that the next set of events would happen… a pair of strange hands grabbed my shoulder and covered my mouth and drew me backwards into the darkness, away from the smiling Doctor. This is where my life really got interesting…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, yeah, I know this chapter is shorter, but that's just coz it's a lead up. Enjoy dear Whovians. Xx

* * *

I woke up slowly, as if magnets were weighing down my eyelids. My head ached in a dull drum. I was tied to a chair in what seemed to be an underground room, like a basement. The grey walls were bleak and had water stains tearing down them like a paper tears. There was a grate in the far corner where the occasional squeak of a rodent carried and echoed into the room. I'm not sure how long I've been awake now. Lost in my strange thoughts stretching far beyond the worst I thought I could think of, I forgot about time.

The door opened and one of the purple monsters from the café stalked in, snarl on its grotesque face. It came to a halt in front of me, its slitted eyes examining me. I could feel my heart trying to leap away out of my throat. Soon, another one entered. What did the Doctor call them? Jagos. Two Jagos stared at me; they seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other, telepathy, maybe? These small thoughts kept me sane. I focused on the small details to stop my rampant imagination. However the silence was deafening.

"What do you want, Jagos?" I asked with faked confidence. My voice only wavered slightly. They vertically blinked at me.

"You have the correct soul." One of them answered simply.

"What does that mean?"

"You have the correct soul, you have enough energy for us to reconnect with our gods." Silence fell around the room.

"What would this reconnection entail?" I asked, panic slowly rising in my voice.

"You will be sacrificed in a ceremony and we will be reconnected to the gods." I choked on shock. Sacrificed? Great, just what my life needed to be absolutely fucking complete.

"Why do you need me?" I asked, now more angry than upset.

"You have the correct soul."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" I screamed into their purple faces.

"The Brightness." They said together. I frowned, the brightness? What the hell are they talking about?

"Well, why are you waiting? Standing there like statues?"

"We need a witness."

"Where are you going to get one of those?"

"The man you were with, the one who goes by the title 'Doctor', he will come for you." I looked at the ground. I hardly knew the guy for Christ sake. I'm not exactly worth rescuing any way. All of this probably had something to do with him, on that logic. Not really important to warrant alien kidnapping. The Doctor though, he gives off the sense of being important.

"I think you're misjudging my importance, Jagos. The Doctor won't come." I told the sadly.

"Oh, Jessica Lynwen, I expected more faith from you." Said a humoured voice from the doorway. I looked to see the Doctor leaning against the frame with a lopsided smiled on his face. He winked at me and swaggered into the room.

"Let her go." Three words, that are all they were, three little words, filled with so much danger. The Jagos snarled and grabbed my arms, pinning me still. The Doctor barely had time to lunge forward before a thin claw slashed across my upper chest, just above my breast. I sharp, cold and warm feeling followed the line, then the feeling of blood pouring down me. I stared wide-eyed into the Doctor's brown eyes just inches away from me. A shimmering light erupted around us, before a deafening warp sound blurted all around us.

I was on the ground. The Doctor had unbound me. I looked around me. I felt numb. And cold.

We were on a ship, as far as I could tell.

"We are reunited with our gods." The Jagos cheered. The Doctor's eyes flashed with knowledge.

"OH!" He yelled, springing up. "You needed Jessica's "soul" energy to boost the teleport pad to take you to your mother ship. It's commonly known that Jagos believe their ship is a god. You used a telepathic interceptor to measure the strength of Jessica's mind and labelled her as a 'strong enough soul' to jump you from earth to here! Oh, very good! Incredible." He then darkened his expression. "And against the shadow proclamation's regulations and laws. You're back on you ship, now heal Jessica, I know you have the technology for it."

The next few minute or so were blurry, but when my mind cleared I could tell I was in a hospital of sorts. The machinery was foreign to me and the Jagos and the Doctor were standing over me. The Doctor had the biggest smile on his face.

"Bloody aliens." I mumbled. The Doctor laughed and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised by the joy of it. Maybe I was a little important to someone. Something dawned on me.

"Wait, wait, wait. Am I in space?"

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'.

"On an Alien spaceship?"

He nodded.

"With Alien who tried to kill me, then healed me. And another Alien who saved me?" The Doctor hesitated.

"Ah, yes, that's right." He waited for me to run for the hills.

"Wicked." I whispered with a wink.

We stood on the teleport pad, hand-in-hand.

"Now, Jagos. You are never to return to Earth. You are never to harm Jessica again. Do you understand? Or so help me I will bring you down." He spoke with such passion and strength; it felt surreal to know anyone like him.

"We understand, Doctor. Goodbye, Light Bringer." They spoke in unison. I caught a glimpse of a shock expression on the Doctor's face before the light and the warping sound surrounded us.

We landed in a tangled pile on the floor of the basement. I rolled away from him, I felt like lying there forever, but I stood up.

"Not…my most normal of days." I told him. He laughed.

"Well, at least they didn't kill you." He said in a chirpy voice.

"Yes, that's true. How did you find me?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and we began to walk out of the building.

"The most amazing thing happened…" He pushed open the doors to the outside parking lot, revealing a random blue 'police box' (whatever that is) in the middle of the lot. I blinked a few times.

"The TARDIS?" I asked, letting go of the Doctor's hand and walking towards it.

"When I realized you had gone, I almost tore myself apart wondering how I could get to you, when, quite suddenly, the TARDIS appeared, her doors swung open as if an invitation and she brought me here." I caressed the blue wood, which was the same colour as my shirt and converse.

"You've cause a lot of trouble, box." I whispered to it, leaning in, my lips almost brushing the wood, "_Thank you_."

I reached for the door and opened it.

Inside the TARDIS it was a glorious glowing colour, like sunlight through amber. The structure supporting the vast interior almost looked like trees. In the centre of the room, a large blue-ish cylinder stood surrounded by a desk of controls. Everything about the TARDIS was majestic and beautiful, but also had that antique feel to it. The Doctor stepped up behind me.

"What do you think?" He asked into my left ear. I blinked. Wondering how to convey my thoughts into an intelligible answer.

"It's bigger on the inside…" Well, so much for a smart answer. However, I got the feeling that it was the answer the Doctor was looking for.

"Well, Jessica. I can show you all of time and space. Or I can take you home." He gaze was so direct. I could see loneliness in those chocolate eyes of his, as if he were expecting me to say 'take me home.' I grinned.

"You're mad! Show me the stars, you gorgeous freaking alien man!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyya, so sorry this took a while, but I really hope you enjoy, because I love you, the Doctor and the TARDIS.**

* * *

The TARDIS made all kinds of strange sounds and threw me around the room. I was laughing maniacally throughout it. I felt so alive. Also, the Doctor kept puling strange faces and using his feet to push at the controls. Finally the TARIDS let out a grinding sound and we stopped. I looked around in sparkling curiosity before focusing on the Doctor and raising my eyebrow. He raised his back in challenge. I smirked and ran to the door, throwing it open,

Outside was beautiful. The grass was a minty kind of green and the trees were towering over everything, purple leaves glimmering in the orange sunlight, of two suns. The sky was a pale shade of pink that had nothing to do with evening or dusk.

"Do they have extremely salty water here?" I asked, looking up at the sky. The Doctor came in from behind me, hands in pockets and following my gaze. He…licked the air.

"Yes, actually, how did you know?"

"On Earth, we have a few lakes which is pink due to a kind of alga in it, that's called something saline, when it's hot enough and the suns at a good height, the water goes pink. There are two suns here, so we've got the heat and the angle to give the water an almost permanent pink. Going off of that, the only reason why the sky would be pink, is if the water on the planet in pink.

"That was… a really good explanation, and completely correct. Good job." I beamed at him.

"So what's it called?"

"Loprica" He said, stretching it out on his mouth, rolling his tounge on the 'r'.

"Oh, nice." I looked around some more at the field we had landed in. "Is there civilization here?"

"Oh, yes! We're going to visit them now, beautiful town, lots of lively people and festivals! Everyone's friendly." He began walking off and I followed him excitedly.

The bluish green grass whispered around our feet as we walked over the hill, there warnings should have been louder, as we came over the hill; we both drew to a halt.

Beneath us was an abandoned town, the small buildings were old and dusty, a thick layer of windswept dirt lay over the town.

"Is there a city?" I asked in whisper.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied, looking down at the abandoned town with a grim expression.

"Let's go there." I took his hand and turned him around. I gazed up at him expectantly. His chocolate eyes slid over to mine, his brows low. Then, quite suddenly, he lit up and beamed.

"Allons-y!" He began taking long stride in a (seemingly) random direction. I followed suit, bounding up to him, trying to keep up with his long strides. As we wandered over yet another hill, tall buildings rose over the horizon line. The buildings themselves were beautiful, cream walls, with bronze features. Strange plants twisted around the wooden arches that lined the pathways.

Here there were people… humanoid aliens with a light blue tinge to their skins and darker green markings in sharp patterns covering them. They grew their course black hair long and braided with beads. They wore things similar to what the Greeks wore.

"For aliens, they are beautiful." I breathed and we slowly approached the city. The Doctor glanced sideways at me with a smile.

"Yes, they are." He shoved his hands in his pockets and we approached one of the locals. Now close, I could see their eyes around us, staring at us curiously, they were large and a shining dark blue with flecks of silver, like the night sky, with no pupils.

"Hello." The doctor said, dragging out the two syllables in the singsong way he usually does. The girl blinked up at him, startled.

"H-hello." She lowered her startling eyes and clasped her hands in front of her.

"We just visited the little town not far from here, it was completely abandoned. Why, ah, why is that?" He scratched the side of his head and tilted it sideways.

"We have gone down in numbers over the past hundred years, those of us who remain have come to live in the city."

"Right. Right. Yes, so, uhh, what's your name?"

"Ritaris, or just Rita." I caught the slight look of attraction towards the doctor on Rita's face. I completely understood, sister.

"Nice to meet you Rita, I am the Doctor." He held out his hand to her and she grasped it delicately and shook.

"This here is Jessica." She turned and smiled at me, we did not shake hands, I think I saw a little bit of green flash in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Rita."

"Like wise."

"So, do you mind telling us why your population has decreased?" The Doctor asked, stepping a half step closer to the blue girl. He does have a particular attraction to blue. I laughed to myself silently.

"Well, ever since the Queen ran away, and no heirs were left, the new council took over and began to get rid of the festivals, as well as putting a high price on living. All that are left are the rich. Most either died or left to more fun places." She lowered her eyes as she said this. She must have wished she had gone with them, what was keeping her here?

"Is that right? Well, what's life like nowadays?"

"Most people live in fear of higher prices. Death is a penalty for any kind of misbehaviour, even for children. The children…they- they are also in the most danger."

"How?" I asked quickly, before the Doctor could even open his mouth.

"Well, they collect most of the children when they reach the age of five, they leave only the weak or the richest families children behind."

"Where do they take them?" I asked, my back muscles tensing in twitches.

"They take them to the military grounds, where they train them to be soldiers. By the time they have reached maturity, they do not even remember their parent's faces or names. They are machines.

"What do Lopricans need an army for?" The Doctor asked, his voice had gone lower and his gaze was direct. He could be so different when he's serious, I like that about him, and he knows when to be serious.

"Nobody knows." Rita told us solemnly.

"Thanks for your time, Rita." The doctor said with a nod before grabbing my forearm and leading me away from the girl.

"Are you okay, Jessica?" He asked, standing close to me, voice dark and hushed. I bit my lip and stood away.

"Fine. Is there something we can do? I want to help Doctor," I looked him dead in the eyes, "I need to help."

"What do you think I do, Jessica?"

"I- I have no idea. You call yourself the Doctor, so you must help people. Am I right?" I stepped in close to him, challenging him. He leaned down closer to me, his lips close to my ear.

"Exactly." His breathy voice sent shivers down my back; I leaned back and looked at him.

"Then let's get going, Sherlock." I said with a smile. He grinned and stepped away from me. I suddenly felt awkward when I realized exactly how close we were. I looked around to see Rita obviously glaring at me. The Doctor didn't see this; instead he sauntered away towards something that looked like a market. I jogged up to him.

"So tell me Doctor, are they speaking English, or am I speaking something else?"

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" He said with a grin. "The TARDIS instantly translates any language for you, telepathically."

"The TARDIS is in my head?"

"That's right."

"Wicked. So I am speaking a different language, without even realizing it?"

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'p'. I laughed semi-maniacally and skipped a few feet ahead, turning on my heel, I began to walk backwards.

"So, I want to stop this, where do we start."

"Well, I suggest we give the New Council a visit." I grinned and bumped into something, strong hands grabbed me. I tilted my head upwards to meet a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, human eyes. The man who held me was amazingly handsome, a strong jaw and short dark hair and the most dazzling smile.

"Hello, My name is Jack."

"Jack." I heard the Doctor groan in warning. Jack smiled and twirled me around.

"Jessica, my name's Jessica." I told him after gaining my composure.

"Doctor." Jack greeted the Time Lord.

"Jack." He replied. There was an awkward air between them.

"So, when and where for Jessica?" Jack asked the Doctor after a moments silence.  
"London, 2013."

"Seems to be the time period and place of choice, isn't it? For me also." Jack winked at me.

"What are you doing here Jack?" The Doctor asked, there seemed to be a friendly agitation towards him, like they've been through things together, but he still doesn't like him 100%.

"Well, I came here because I thought there'd be a killer party going on, but apparently I was wrong." He put his hands on his hips, as if posing.

"We came for the same reason. However, they have decreased in population due to the fact their Queen ran away, now a new council has come along and turned it into a place of fear. They're taking children and raising them to be soldiers." I filled him in.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah." Said the Doctor.

"Do you guys need any help?"

"Are you sure you want to help?"

"Don't see why not."

"Then jump on the band wagon!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"I'd love to." Jack said in his American accent, winking at me as he stepped into stride.

"Jack, please… just- don't flirt with everything…alright?" The Doctor asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jack saluted the Doctor, but quickly turned to me.

"Did I tell you I was a captain? Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." I smirked at him.

"So, I have a Doctor and a Captain, sounds like the beginnings of a weird role-play." I said cheekily before striding ahead of the group a little. I could tell I had shocked them both. I could feel the old me coming back slowly. I had almost forgotten her.

"I like her." I heard Jack whisper. However, I did not hear the response. We came up to a large building that clearly stated that it was the Council building. A massive sign saying 'Council Of Loprica' across the front of the building made that painfully obvious.

"So what's the plan then?" I asked the two men.

"Are we just going to stride in, demand they stop collecting children and try and find out what they've done with the Queen?" Jack asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." The Doctor replied. He grabbed my hand and we walked up to the building, right through the front doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think of it ^_^ **

* * *

We walked in a trio through the front doors of the empowering building, eyes turned to look at us suspiciously. The interior was more modern than I expected to see, very pristine and clean. Stone that looked like marble was used for the floors. The Doctor stood a few feet in front of us.

"Okay, so I'm going to be simple, I want the children free." The Doctor said in an authoritive voice.

People in deep purple robes soon surrounded us. They were in startling contrast to the citizen's outside in the paler colours. The Doctor remained calm whilst I began freaking out, just a little… a lot. Jack inched closer to me, sensing my discomfort and rested hand on the small of my back, his other hand close to something inside his jacket.

"Doctor." One of them spoke, his voice baritone and powerful.

"Yah, that's me. Who are you?" He asked, rocking forwards on his feet, hands in his pockets.

"I am Ericos, the head of the New Council." The man talking was in a black robe with a purple cord around his waist. His black hair was thick and short, bar from two long braids coming from his fringe and trailing down to at least waist length. Blood red beads decorated the thin braids. He had a strong jaw and thin lips. He was older than Rita, maybe in his 40's or so.

"So, Ericos, you heard what my demand was?" the Doctor lowered his brows and tilted his head down, looking at Ericos dead in the eyes.

"Yes. However, I cannot agree." Ericos narrowed his eyes at the Doctor, but they slowly shifted to look at me, surprise lit up his eyes briefly before returning to stone.

"What you are doing is, let's be honest, appalling. The Lopricans usually have strong moral codes when it comes to children. So, how about we talk about what is causing you to do this?" Ericos clenched his jaw and nodded sharply.

"You can follow me to my office, you and the girl only." Ericos looked at me once more before turning away and walking. The Doctor looked like he was contemplating this greatly.

"Come on, Jessica. Jack, try and stay out of trouble." The Doctor winked at Jack, that Jack returned with a salute. Guess this means Jack will be snooping. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we walked after Ericos.

The Doctor leant down to me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I tilted my head up to whisper back.

"Ericos keeps looking at me funny." The Doctor held my gaze as he assessed the situation. He nodded then turned his attention on Ericos' back. We entered an office on the top floor. It was expanse, with white walls and a shiny floor. A simple desk sat by a large window, a chair behind it and two in front. This all seemed rather human to me. Ericos sat down on the side of the desk with one chair and The Doctor and I sat opposite him.

"What do you want to know, Doctor?" Ericos asked, his gaze now not straying from me, his starry gaze was intense… it creeped me the hell out.

"Right, well, ah, first off, what do you need an army for?" The Doctor asked, running a hand through his hair and scrunching up his face.

"With the Queen gone, we received a threat from the Graavikits, claiming that with no Queen, our planet was free to take over." Ericos pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve an endless headache.

"The Graavikits, eh? Well, that's a problem, ain't it?" Ericos looked up at the Doctor briefly before his eyes rested on my face again. I shifted around in my chair.

"What do you need children for though?" I asked, looking at a spec of dust on Ericos' desk.

"Well, the Graavikits are brilliant soldiers, however they usually try to kill the weakest first, as the stronger ones usually sentimentalize over the weaker, like children. So you decided that if you make all the children warriors it would buy you some time." The Doctor answered.

"We need to buy time, if we could find the Queen before they attack, she could claim authority over the planet and the Graavikits won't attack." Ericos told us solemnly.

"The Queen could be anywhere by now, it could take months, or years to get her back!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"No, the Queen is bound to the planet, she physically cannot leave." Ericos replied calmly.

"So, she's on the planet, all we have to do is find her, then the children will be sent home and the Graavikits leave, and peace is restored on Loprica?" The Doctor suggested, leaning forward, raising his eyebrows.

"That's right."

"So, the question is, why has it taken you so long to find the queen? A hundred years? That's a long time to have a person missing."

"She has cloaked herself so tat she is not visible to other Lopricans, we can't find her even if we tried, we've been waiting for an outsider to come here, so they could find her."

"Okay, so we'll find her for you, no worries, everything's done and dusted right?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"You're companion must stay with us." Ericos said, gaze piercing mine.

"Oh, why?" The Doctor asked, throwing his hands up into the air.

"The Queen is valuable, we can't just let some stranger get hold of her, and there's no telling what you could do with her power. Compensation must be made; we keep the girl until the Queen is restored."

"Can't you just have Jack? What do you need Jessica for?" The Doctor asked seriously.

"Compensation must be adequate in power." Ericos looked at the Doctor with the full force of his gaze, not just the semi glances he gave me.

"Jessica? Equal in power?" The Doctor asked curiously, he looked at me with a thoughtful look. "Why do you say that?" he rubbed his chin.

"This girl holds The Brightness." Ericos said, as if it were as plain as my brown hair.

"Now, that- that is interesting." The Doctor said thoughtfully. "Do you mind if I talk to her in private for a moment?" Ericos nodded and the Doctor grabbed my arm and led me to the furthest part of the room.

"That's two times someone has said that about you, Jessica. What do they mean?" The Doctors eyes tried to read my face.

"I have no idea." I confided, panic growing slowly inside my chest.

"Do you trust me, Jessica Lynwen?" I bit my lip, I mean, what did I really about the Doctor? Then again, I haven't really had anyone to trust since dad, so I didn't really have anything to compare to. He did save me from the Vorician. He did save me from Philip.

"Yes."

"Do believe me when I say that I will come back for you, with the Queen?" I frowned.

"Yes." The Doctor held my gaze for a moment before pulling me into a hug. I smelt the strange scent that he had around him with comfort. I didn't want to let him go. He pulled back and turned around.

"Okay. I'll be back with the Queen. Not a hair on Jessica's head is to be harmed, do you understand me?" The Doctor was menacing. It was strange how passionate he was about life.

"I understand, Doctor. It seems almost strange that she would be your companion. It seems rather ironic." Ericos stated. The Doctor's eyes darkened. He gave my hand one last squeeze before leaving the room, leaving me with the Head of the Loprican Council.

* * *

The Doctor (Third Person)

The Doctor left the office with a purposeful stride; his brown coat billowed around him. The Lopricans remembered him from the last time he was here. He strode down the marble corridor to the front room. He walked up to one of the staff.

"Have you seen another man around here, about yay high, jaw?" The Doctor asked rather hurriedly. The staff told him that the man left the building.

When he finally caught up with Jack, he saw that he had about five Loprican women around him, and a few men too. Without a word, he grabbed Jacks wrist and dragged him away, they needed to find the Queen quickly, and he knew just who to look for.

* * *

Jessica

The Doctor left in a flurry of brown coat, I felt so alone, standing in this spacious office, on an alien planet, who knows when. What was I doing here? I turned around to face Ericos. His star filled gaze was heavy.

"So," I began, breaking the silence, " What do you mean 'I have the Brightness'?" Ericos looked sceptical at my ignorance.

"If you do not know, then I am not the one to tell you."

"I need to know, Ericos. It seems to get e in trouble."

"It would. You, Jessica, are far more valuable than even our Queen. You are a one time phenomenon, in all of time and space, yet even the Doctor does not know about you."

"Then I'm not actually equal to the Queen, how does that make me adequate compensation?" Ericos smirked.

"It doesn't, but it's not everyday you have a phenomenon walk into your office."

"What does this mean, to have the brightness?" I asked, frowning. Ericos' expression was unreadable.

"No one knows for certain, it's a sort of Legend passed around the universe. Know one knew when they would come, what species they would be or who their guardian would be."

"Guardian?"

"Another part of the legend."

"Could- could you tell me the Legend?" I asked. Ericos smiled sadly.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes." I said hesitantly. He gestured to the seat and I sat down. He stood by the window and held his hands behind his back.

"This is a Legend that all of time and space knows. Which is why it is so strange the Doctor would not know, being that he has access to it. The legend goes that one day the Light Bringer would meet their Guardian, and the Light Bringer's light would be unlocked as they are released from a hell. Everyone can see the light, except for the Guardian and the Light Bringer. It is said, that wherever the Light Bringer goes, there can be no death, that they can heal with a single kiss and they can stop the dark force.

However, the Light Bringer is also cursed, although no death occurs in their presence, this is because all the potential death energy is pilled onto her. Like how a weeping angel can feed on time energy. A Light Bringer will take away potential death from around them and absorb it." I had no idea what a weeping Angel was, but I was really freaked out about now.

"This, of course, means that when you do die, you will feel the deaths of every person you have ever saved." I stared in shock at Ericos.

"What's the Guardian's role in all this?"

"It's the Guardian's duty to make sure you don't die for as long as possible. But they also have to be there to witness your death, and all the deaths you prevented."

"That's horrible." I could feel my eyes burning with tears.

"Why are you crying?" Ericos asked curiously.

"To witness a person die a thousand deaths are worse than the person dying. "

"Do you still want to walk the universe, now you know what your eventual fate will be?" I stared at his star filled eyes.

"Of course, I may die a horrible death, but, to save an untold number of people? That's beautiful."

"You are a universal symbol of luck. Of course, you can't prevent natural deaths; you just prevent murders, provoked attack, and those kinds of things. If you prevented Natural deaths, you couldn't walk two feet without being kidnapped. However, you will be in danger everywhere you go. You have the most amazing power in the Universe. There's no one out there that wouldn't want you."

"Are you ever going to let me go?" I asked in a whisper. Ericos stood in front of me.

"Yes. Not because I'm kind, Jessica. Because out of everybody in the Universe, your guardian in the Doctor. For that reason alone, I would not keep you from him. I just hope everybody else who ever gets their hands on you will understand how fiercely loyal the Doctor is, or so help them, even your luck wont keep them alive. This is why it's ironic that you are with the Doctor, he saves so many people, but people always die around him. No one can die around you, except for you. The Doctor must envy you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heya, So this chapter was especially hard to write so it's not very long, but I really hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment at the end to tell me what you think and all that Jaz. So Much love to you all 3**

**I would also like to thank all the people who have commented, favourited and followed this story, it keeps me going. Xoxo**

* * *

The Doctor-

The doctor ran through the streets with Jack hot on his tail. Both their jackets were whipping around them as they rushed from point to point looking for the Queen. The Doctor knew who the queen was, rather obvious, and all too much of a coincidence. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. Spotting her, they ran up to her, relieved.

"Hello, Darling." Jack said in a sultry voice, grabbing Rita's hand and laying a kiss on the light blue skin.

"Jack." The Doctor growled, slightly out of breath. Rita blushed and turned her attention to the Doctor.

"Now, Rita, I need you to be honest, are you the Queen?" The Doctor rested to hands on her shoulders and looked deep in her star filled eyes.

"H-how did you know?" She asked in a wavering voice.

"Because, people are looking at me very strangely right now." Rita glanced around them, no one was looking at her of course, due to her cloaking, but they all did have a confused expression towards the Doctor, who appeared to be talking to thin air, and have is arms hanging off of nothing.

"Yes." She said defeated. She lowered her eyes.

"Why did you run away?" The Doctor asked, lowering his arms.

"Why wouldn't I? I was tired of being the only person on this whole planet that wasn't allowed to join in the festivities, I though that if I hid myself amongst the people, I might be able to join in, but then everything changed and I found I couldn't leave, and I was far too scarred to go back."

"You ran away from your responsibilities, fine, but I think it's time you stopped running from your consequences. Jessica's still with the council, waiting for me to bring you back. Please, your people need you. The Children need you. How could you give up on them?" The Doctor's eyes were full of emotion that neither Jack nor Rita could understand.

"Fine." She sighed and switched off the cloaking device on her upper arm. The people gasped around her.

"Now everyone can see you. Come on, Allons-y!"

Jessica-

Ericos stared at me with his starry eyes as I took it all in. My eventual fate, the Doctor's fate…I couldn't decide which was worse. Ericos was right, however, The Doctor would envy me. To be the only one to die at the end of it all, the knowledge that you have saved millions of lives. Would they deserve it, the people I save? Would they deserve to live? If no one can die around me, what about those who deserve to die? Does anyone deserve to die?

I gripped my head, begging the questions to stop forming. Was this good? Was this bad? What of The Doctor?

"Is there a way to get rid of it? The Brightness?" I asked, blinking up at him desperately. He took slow deliberate steps towards me and looked me in the eye. He was unmoving, unflinching.

"Stop the Dark Force. I don't know whether you will escape your fate, but you must defeat the Dark Force, or all the lives you have saved…will have been for nothing."

"But how? How do I defeat it? I'm just Human, Just Jessica Lynwen, the orphan girl who wanted to get away from it all, who tagged along with a stranger. How am I meant to defeat it?" My voice was shaky as I tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"I don't know." He whispered. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Why me? Why did the universe choose me? I'm so plain…" I shook my head in disbelief.

"How could you be plain? You're with the Doctor aren't you? He only takes those who are brilliant. Like he's trying to save it all for himself." Ericos smirked as he stared off into the distance.

"I would hardly call myself brilliant, but I will help you, everyone in fact. The Doctor found me at my lowest point, just as I was about to give up on life. He brought me out of the Darkness. So I will pass that on to everyone else."

"This is why he chose you, Jessica, there are few who would stand before their fate without fear." I turned to him.

"I'm shit scared, Ericos, don't doubt that for a second. I think what I'm the most scared of is when the Doctor finds out… how could he possibly want me? I've known the Doctor for barely… a week," I scoffed, " but I know he wouldn't want this fate on anyone, even if it saved lives, people are meant to die, he would know that. In the end, the person paying for it is The Doctor and I. As I die a Million deaths, and he watches, knowing he kept me alive longer, giving more deaths to die. I'm not scared for me; I'm scared for him." I collapsed on the ground as I wept for the future and what I was going to put the Doctor through.

"Let me give you some advice, Jessica. For all the pain in your future, you deserve it. Don't tell the Doctor…and do not fall in love with him." Ericos gently patted my head.

"What do I do? Till the day I defeat the Dark Force, or the day I die? What do I do?" I asked helplessly.

"Travel with him, care for him, be his friend and companion, save lives and live yourself, while you can, because before you know it, you'll have to face the darkness and you're going to need some amazing memories to fall back on."

The Doctor-

They ran through the city until they came up to the council, it was finally time to put Loprica right and get Jessica out of here. They stormed up to Ericos' office and burst through the door. The Doctor saw Jessica sitting on the floor, staring up at him in surprise; her green eyes were wide and red with tears. Ericos stood behind her, looking down on her with what seemed to be pity. The Doctor and Jack ran over to her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his brown eyes searching all over her. She smiled brightly, trying to ignore the tears.

"I'm fine."

The doctor couldn't help but notice Jack was staring at her with wide eyes, or… more like around her. Before he could stop him, Jack leant into Jessica's ear and whispered something that made her eyes wider and a small smile shift on her lips.

Jessica-

"_Believe me when I say, I have died so many times I've lost count. It won't be easy, but it'll be easier with him beside you. I promise." _I looked at Jack, his blue eyes sparkling with truth, sympathy and wonder. I smiled at him fully before turning back to the doctor. I flung my arms around him before he could see the emotions of my face. I looked up to see Rita staring at me with a blank expression, battling her own demons. I pulled away from The Doctor.

"Okay, We've brought you the Queen, let the Children go." The Doctor demanded, standing to his full height. Ericos nodded quietly. The Doctor helped me up and put a protective around me. I fit against the curve of his body naturally, my head resting on his chest, hearing his double heartbeat. _Don't fall in love with him…_ easier said than done.

The Doctor, Jack and I walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor slipped inside, but Jack grabbed me and pulled me outside before I could follow him. I looked up into his blue eyes and saw kindness.

"Jessica, I know what you are, and I can tell that you've found out too. I just want you to know that I have a clue what you're going through, here." He laughed. " I can't die anyway, I've died…so many times… I know it's different from dying that many times at once. But if you need to talk about it, let me know, Darl'." He grinned at me and ruffled my hair.

"I'm scared, Jack." I confessed. He nodded sadly.

"I know. It's up to you to decide what you want to do with this gift…it can do so much good, but you decide for yourself whether it's worth it. The Doctor…well… If it were me, I would be privileged to be with a person I care about when they die, to be there for them."

"I've only known him for about a week, Jack." He grinned again.

"Yeah, but he is The Doctor, you may be the Light Bringer, but by god, doesn't that man just brighten up your life?" He stared off into space dreamily. I couldn't help but smirk, yeah, he did.

The Doctor opened the doors and peeked his head around, he had his glasses on and his hair was ruffled, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Coming?" I looked at his sincere brown eyes.

"Always." He grinned.

"Well, Allons-y! Jack, why don't you come along too? Could be fun! We could have a picnic on Jaruso, or a scavenger hunt on…" He began rambling as he ventured back into the TARDIS. I smiled at Jack before giving him a big hug and following after the Doctor. This was going to be Brilliant…I don't care how it ended, as long as the time in between was with the Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was meant to be naming these chapters, and realised I haven't...Sorry...**

**However, I will give you the names NOW:**

**Chapter 1: Aliens And Wounds**

**Chapter 2: Running And Hitting**

**Chapter 3: TARDIS Blue**

**Chapter 4: The Correct Kind Of Soul**

**Chapter 5: Loprica's Children**

**Chapter 6: The Legend Of Jessica**

**Chapter 7: What Are You Willing To Do?**

* * *

Chapter 8- A Beach, A Fironze And A Phone Call

The Doctor whizzed around the console with perfect grace whilst looking like he was just pushing random buttons. A permanent grin was stuck on his face as the TARDIS lurched and shoved them around the room. I found myself laughing along with the Doctor. The TARDIS jerked and made a banging sound, and the familiar sounds of the TARDIS parking. The room stopped shaking and went quiet.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Jack asked, straightening his coat. The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me with a cheeky grin.

"Go on, have a look." He prompted. I jumped up and down a little, causing both Jack and The Doctor to chuckle. I ran to the doors of the TARDIS and flung them open, revealing a jungle-like area, it was hot here, and it blasted me in the face. I was dressed for London, not here. But it was so beautiful, The Doctor and Jack leant out the doors either side of me.

"Blimey," The Doctor said, loosening his tie a little. For some reason the movement caught my attention acutely as I watched the Doctor's Adams apple bob. I blushed slightly and looked away, hoping that if anyone saw it, they would think it was because of the heat.

"Well, I'm not going out in this heat dressed like this. Give me a moment." I said quickly before running back through the TARDIS. I silently asked it for the wardrobe.

I picked out a pair of light denim cut-off shorts and a purple holster top with a swooping neckline, the bottom of the shirt brushed only a few centimetres away from the waist of my shorts. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on some sunnies, which were casually sitting on top of my head for now. I had also taken the time to put on sunscreen.

I came back into the console room to find that jack had decided to wear just a plain white shirt with his pants and the Doctor had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, his tie only half done up. His hair was ruffled perfectly and he looked…amazing. I shook my head and flounced up to them. Both of them had brief expressions of shock as I approached, whilst Jack obviously checked me out, the Doctor turned away and scratched the back of his head. We all stepped out the doors and into the heat, the jungle trees stretched up above us impossibly high. Everything was a lavish green and brown. In the distance I could hear the ocean rolling lazily up a beach. It looked like Earth, but something about it made me think that it wasn't.

"Welcome to Plaveria, the tropical planet." The Doctor said enthusiastically, spinning around with his arms out, as if gesturing to everything. I grinned and tried to look everywhere at once.

"It's beautiful." The Doctor met my eyes and winked.

"Isn't it just?" I laughed and looked to Jack who was also smiling like an idiot.

"It never gets old, does it Doctor? Showing off." Jack teased. The Doctor pulled a face at him but smiled quickly after.

"Let's explore, shall we?" I suggested, walking ahead of them. I could feel the Doctor and Jack exchanging looks before following me.

"So, What's here, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Oh, mainly just a whole lot of Tropical Forests, but they have some extraordinary beaches, wildlife and views." The Doctor told them, bristling with energy.

"And?" I prompted, it was great, but it hardly seemed exciting enough for the Doctor.

"Some truly brilliant sunsets, believe me." The Doctor looked up into the sky, trying to guess the time of day. "I'd say we've got five hours til sunset, what do you two feel like doing?

"Beach" Jack and I said together. The Doctor clasped his hands and began striding in a different direction. We followed after his long strides. Shortly after we came to a large expanse of a beach. The sand was so soft and fine beneath me; I took off my shoes to glory in it. The sun was bright and made the water dance, as if diamonds where slipping along the surface. It was clearer and bluer than any other Earth beach. I squeaked happily ran towards the edge of the Beach, the ocean waves just brushing against my feet. I sighed contently. The Doctor stepped up beside me. I looked over to him. His expression was distant, but happy. The wind blew his ruffled hair slightly. His tie gave the occasional sweep of movement. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed just relaxed. I wonder what he was thinking about?

A sudden force behind me pushed me into the water, getting the front of me all wet. I stood up and saw Jack chuckling. The Doctor broke out of his revere and had his eyes wide with surprise as he looked from Jack to me. A slow, evil grin crept up my face, causing Jack to look alarmed. I rushed him and pulled him into the water. The Doctor was busy laughing at Jack that he didn't see me creep around him. I tackled him forward into the water. I gave a shout of surprise. I kicked off the ground, sending a spray of water before escaping further into the water. We spent the next few hours in the water, despite being in our normal clothes.

We all sat on the beach, our feet in the waves. I sat in between the two men laughing and joking.

"Are you ready for the sunset?" The Doctor asked excitedly as the sun lowered on the horizon. I weaved my arm through the Doctor's and hugged against his arm. He tensed for a second but relaxed quickly. The sun lowered and when it was halfway gone a large moon shadowed it, the reflecting making it look like a double vision sun in a gorgeous orange glow. I stared in wonder as I witnessed the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. I felt the growing sensation of nostalgia as I remembered a day similar to this that I had with my father before he died.

When the sun finally set the giant moon began its transition to a silvery colour. Silver and dark blue spread over the calm water, I guess the giant moon didn't effect the waves as it did on Earth, I'll ask about it later.

We all stood up, ready to head back to the TARDIS, we were all soaked and freezing. We hiked back through the jungle, the sounds of it were peaceful enough, but I got a very strange sensation that I was being watched. We were halfway back when I heard a strange growling noise. I froze in my tracks.

"Everything okay, Jessica?" The Doctor asked, looking around.  
"Did you hear it?" I asked. It growled again. I turned around, trying to locate where it was coming from. This time, Jack and the Doctor heard it. Another growl, more menacing than the last two. Suddenly, I felt something crash into my back and bite down on the right rib cage. I screamed in pain. I felt the pressure relieve as someone through the beast off me. Jack quickly swept me up and we began running. We made it back to the TARDIS before they could catch up.

A searing pain came from where the thing bit me, I screamed out in pain.  
"Get her to the medical bay!" The Doctor instructed, panic in his voice. I dropped out of consciousness.

I slowly woke, my eyes feeling like lead. I was on my front, arms folded under my head. I felt a hand on the small of my back and felt a strange vibration around the bite. The soft whir of the Sonic Screwdriver could be heard. My shirt was pulled up enough to cover my shoulder blades and chest, but left most of my back free. I spotted Jack leaning against the wall, looking slightly worried. He saw that I was conscious and knelt down beside my head.

"How're you feeling, kiddo?" He asked softly, eyes searching my face.

"Hellish. What're you doing, Doctor?" I asked, my voice was slightly hoarse; I must have been unconscious for a while. Jack stood and leant back against the wall.

"Healing you. Remember, I am a Doctor." I semi laughed, as I didn't want to move too much. The healing process was actually incredibly relaxing, even if his hand on my lower back was distracting.  
"Right. Thank you."

"No problem." He replied, rather distant as he focused on his work.

"The Doctor put some special ointment on it to stop the poison, but he had to reknit the skin back himself." Jack told me.

"I was poisoned?"

"Yeah, the thing that attacked you is a fironze, bit like a panther, but alien. Their bites induce the prey with poison so that, if it manages to get away, it will die anyway and the beast can find it again. " The Doctor said from above me.

"Oh, lovely." I said sarcastically. I felt the Doctor's hand shift up my back a little as he leant in closer to concentrate. The movement, despite being small, sent a shiver through me. I felt warmth radiating off his hand and into my back. Suddenly the soft whirring stopped and the Doctor lifted my shirt a little to get at some more of the wound, this meant that the smallest bit of my beast was exposed. The whirring continued and I closed my eyes, concentrating to slowly my breathing and my heart rate.

Finally everything was healed up.

"There you go!" The Doctor exclaimed, turning back to his more vibrant self. I smiled and sat up; my shirt fell down accordingly, covering my back again. I swung my legs off the side.

"Thank you, Doctor. It seems to be our number one bonding activity, patching each other up." I said casually. Although it did earn an eyebrow raise from a curious Jack Harkness.

"Anytime, Kika." The Doctor said, half absently. I frowned slightly.

"Kika?" I asked confused. The Doctor looked surprised, as if he hadn't realized he'd said it.

"Hm? Oh, a nickname. It seems to fit better than 'Jess'." I rolled the name around in my mind, 'Kika'.

"I like it." I decided. He smiled as I stood up, stretching slightly to feel how much damage was left, but none was apparent.

"All right, so, now-" The Doctor began, but suddenly my phone started ringing. Both men looked at me expectantly. I quickly answered it. (The Doctor had given me intergalactic roaming before Loprica).

"_Jessica, this is your Mother." _Said the cold voice of Mrs Davies. I felt my blood go cold.

"Yes?" I answered meekly.

"_Yes, what?_"

"Yes, Ma'am? How can I help you?" I corrected.

"_It's your Brother's birthday dinner tomorrow, you are expected to attend, and you are expected to bring someone _worthy_ as a guest. It is at 6 pm sharp at home. We will be expecting you, Jessica_."

"Yes, Ma'am." She hung up crisply. I stared at my phone in horror.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked seriously. I looked up to meet his brown eyes.

"How do you feel about meeting the Family?" I asked slowly. The Doctor's eyes widened as he remembered what I said about my Foster family. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Also, if you have an idea for a baddie after Jessica's 'Family Reunion', please let me know :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay guys, here's another chapter. Things get...intense. Enjoy, and tell me what you think! :D **

* * *

Chapter 9: Family Reunion

We dropped Jack off in Cardiff and then travelled to London.

I moved around my TARDIS bedroom, pondering what could happen, going through every single scenario. It was a nightmare. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called. The Doctor poked his head around the door to see me still in my Pj's. He walked in, hands in pockets, with a small frown.

"If it bothers you so much, why are you going?" The Doctor asked curiously. I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure they'd kill me if I didn't turn up. It's habit…Also, I guess I just want to show you off." I said that last part with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow but smiled all the same.

"Well then, I suggest you get ready so the showing off can commence, eh?" he joked as he left the room. I giggle to myself before turning back to my wardrobe.

"I don't know, what do you think TARDIS?" I asked the ship. It hummed softly before a garment came flying out of the wardrobe and landed on my bed. I went to look at it. It was a gorgeous black dress, simple enough, but elegant and… slightly saucy. I put it on. It was floor length, it clung to my curves in a very good way, and it was a one-sleeve dress that clung across my shoulder. A slit came up the leg opposite the sleeve. I picked out a pair of black heels and a black clutch. I did my hair so it came down my back in waves and swept it to one side. I applied make-up and left my room, thanking the TARDIS on the way out.

The Doctor was waiting patiently in the console room. He didn't really have to change considering his normal outfit is a suit. I think he tried to tame his hair a little but it was just sticking back up.

"Alright Doctor, time to meet the folks." I said, coming up behind him. He jumped; he was obviously lost in thought. He whipped around to face me, his eyebrows high and his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open. I laughed at his expression, almost missing the look on his face as he took in my appearance.

"Oh, right, yeah… well, better not keep them waiting…well, it is a time machine, we could postpone it a few weeks, they wouldn't even know…" The Doctor rambled.

"Doctor?" I asked, stepping closer to him and looking at him through my lashes.

"Yah?" He asked, avoiding my gaze.

"Are you nervous?" I asked in a low voice.

"Me? No! I'm…I'm the On Coming Storm, the…the wandering man…I'm not nervous about meeting someone's parents, that's just silly, Jessica…honestly." He sputtered. I laughed and threw my arms around his waist.

"It's okay to be nervous, around them, it's healthy…you might even live longer…" I trailed off and put on a fake thoughtful expression as I moved away from him.

"Might?" He asked, a little higher than normal.

We took my car to my parent's estate. We drove up to the electrical gates and I wound down my window and pressed the intercom button.  
"Identification?" A man's voice crackled through the speakers.

"Jessica Elizabeth Lynwen-Davies, plus one guest as specified by Joanne Marie Davies." I spoke formally. The gate began to move.

"Proceed." I drove forward.

"If you don't mind me asking, your…foster family… their rich by the look of it, why do you have that…ah… apartment?" I gripped the steering wheel as I drove up the tediously long driveway.

"When I turned 18, I was allowed to move away, but somehow they had gotten hold of the money my Dad had left me, so I didn't have anything, and they had no legal obligation to house me."

"How'd they get a hold of the money?" The Doctor asked as we parked in the circle car park out the front of the mansion.

"Joanne is a Lawyer and Richard is part of some government thing… plus Andrew is a partner is several international banks. Not a hard thing to accomplish by the Davies family." The Doctor opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. I smiled at him fondly. First time that's ever happened.

The door opened a moment before we could knock, revealing Andrew. He was tall, probably just a little shorter that the doctor, but more muscular. His white blonde hair was slicked back and his cold blue eyes trailed down his nose to look at me with a stone expression. His eyes flicked to the Doctor, and a single dark blonde eyebrow shot up. He then turned his arrogant features to me, fully.

"Jessica. It's been a while."

"Happy Birthday, Andrew." I said coldly, developing into my persona that I used around the Davies Family, it caused the Doctor to look down at me with slight worry. He quickly recovered and held out his hand to Andrew.

"Hello, I am the Doctor." He introduced. Andrew took his hand and squeezed it; blue eyes blazing into the Doctor's brown ones. The Doctor showed no signs of pain, but his expression got darker.

"Nice to meet you Doctor…last name?" Andrew asked with cold politeness.

"Smith." Was the Doctor's simple reply. Andrew nodded crisply then let go of the Doctor's hand, he turned on his heel and walked, expecting us to follow. The Doctor gave me strange look before we followed.

Andrew led us into a large parlour room, where Joanne and Richard where sitting with wine. They looked up at us with their cold eyes. Joanne's eyes were a slight jade colour, the only sign that they were not all clones of each other. Each of the with sharp bone structure and the same white blond hair. I was definitely the black sheep here, with my brown hair and darker green eyes, with a slight tan to my skin, unlike the albino brigade here.

"Jessica, pleasure to see you once again." Joanne said, the word slipping out of her lips with precision and bittersweet tone.

"Mr and Mrs Davies," I said by way of greeting, "This is the Doctor." I introduced, gesturing to the lanky man beside me. Joanne and Richard stood and stalked over to the Doctor.

"Doctor." Richard said with far too much knowledge in his voice for my comfort. The Doctor held out his hand and Richard grasped it tightly, harder than Andrew did, but the Doctor still didn't give in to it.

"Good to finally meet you." The Doctor said, a second meaning behind his words, as if it were only good so he knew whose face to hate.

"He is definitely a step up from that other man." Joanne said dismissively. Richard looked at him with suspicion and a weird kind of curiosity. I ignored Joanne's comment and put my hand through his arm and wrapped around it till I held his hand. He squeezed gently. I squeezed back.

"Shall we dine?" Joanne suggested, though it sounded more like a demand.

We sat around the table with impossibly precisely detailed wood. Richard sat at the head, Joanne to his right, Andrew to his left, I sat beside Andrew and the Doctor sat beside Joanne. The bloody woman had purposely sat us this way; I knew it. The servants brought out the food and laid it on the table.

"In celebration of Andrew's 28th birthday." Richard declared, we all rose out glasses along with him. After Richard had a sip, we all had a sip. I took deep breaths as I prepared myself for the next hour. I felt the familiar white-hot slice on my upper thigh as Andrew began his usual torture of me. I ground my teeth and dealt with the pain. The Doctor looked at me worriedly but couldn't determine what was wrong. Andrew only ever cut me enough to bleed, but not to scar, and he only did it whenever the Doctor wasn't looking.

"So, Doctor, what kind of Doctor are you?"

"A bit of everything really." Another slice.

"Oh, anything you specialize in?" Richard asked.

"Nothing in particular, no." Slice.

"Is that so?" Richard almost hissed the words.

"So tell us, how did you meet _young_ Jessica?" Joanne emphasized on the young. I looked at the Doctor, he looked in his thirties, I was twenty-two. Not too much of a gap. Slice. I held in a hiss.

"I met her at her workplace." Slice.

"That horrible little café? Surely you have better places to go for coffee…as a Doctor?"

"My vehicle broke down near it." The Doctor said. Oh, nice, an almost truth; so many to be used around here. Joanne nodded slowly, the reason seemed to suit her just fine, but Richard had that horrible knowing expression. Slice.

"So tell us, Doctor, are you into travelling?" Richard asked. I whipped my head around to face him, but his eyes were solely for the Doctor. His expression darkened at the question.

"Yes, I'm quite fond of it actually. So, Richard, what do you do?" the Doctor asked, leaning forward.

"I work for the Government."

"Is that right?" Slice. I twitched. The Doctor's eyes shot to my face, then to Andrew's smirk.

"And Andrew, what is it that you do?" The Doctor asked, I could see anger burning beneath his eyes.

"I am an Entrepreneur of sorts, I dabble in Businesses, Industry, Banks…that sort of thing."

"Sounds marvellous." The Doctor's words were anything but kind. Andrew took another bite of his food, eyes still on the Doctor. The Doctor's gaze wondered to his hand. Suddenly he stood up and was at my side immediately, pulling me away from Andrew and into him. He looked at the chair I was sitting on, blood running down the side of the chair, then he looked at my leg and say the thin steams of bright red running down them. Finally, his eyes landed on Andrews rather shocked expression.

The Doctor swooped in till he was about an inch from Andrews face.

"You…Do…Not…Touch…Her." The Doctor's words were like bullets. He backs up from Andrew and stared at the family member's, each individually.

"You people are monsters. The bloody worse side of the Human Race, and Jessica was unfortunate enough to land with you. You have done no charity to her, and you torment her endlessly. You. Are. Nothing." The Doctor's eyes were burning with rage. I stepped in front of the Doctor, held his face between my hands.

"No, they aren't. But, you need to calm down, Doctor. We should leave."

"Jessica-" I felt a hand brush my side as if it were reaching for the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes went wide with shock and confusion. I looked down to see a knife sticking out of the Doctor's side. He dropped to his knees, and I went with him.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" I screamed frantically. "No, no, no, no!" I pulled the blade out and tried to stop the bleeding with my hands. The Doctor seemed to be trying to say something, but couldn't.

" _It is said, that wherever the Light Bringer goes, there can be no death, that they can heal with a single kiss…_"

I looked down at the Doctor's face with uncertainty. I had no idea whether it would work, but I had to try. I laid him down carefully and knelt at his side. I put his head in my lap and took a deep breath. I cupped his face and brought mine down to meet his. The Doctor stared at me though pain, with confusion. I placed my lips against his softly. A warm aura covered his body as I kissed him. I opened my eyes to see a slight golden glow emanating from beneath his skin. The parts that glowed the brightest were his lips and the wounded area. Slowly, the golden light ebbed away, leaving the Doctor breathless. He stared at me with a strange expression on his face. He touched the area the wound was in. His eyes got even wider.

"We're leaving, Doctor." I stood and helped him up too. The Davies family stood there in stunned silence.

"You will never see me again." I told them. They were utterly speechless. I took the Doctor's hand and we left the Davies family, hopefully for the last time.

We didn't speak on the whole way back to the TARDIS. Tonight was a mistake. I could have avoided so much trouble, now the Doctor was going to start asking questions and wanting to know more about the Brightness. It was too soon; I wanted to enjoy the memories before I told him.

We stood in silence in the Console room. Not knowing what to say to each other, so many emotions passing over our faces. Finally, the Doctor stepped in close to me, his hands on my upper arms. I dragged my eyes up to meet his, biting my lip.

"Jessica…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a hug and rested his head on top of mine. I felt my heart race quickly.  
"W-what for?" I asked, confused.

"For them, for the horrible life you've had. For everything." His hand pressed into the back of my head, entwined with my hair.

"Believe me Doctor, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have nothing to be sorry about." _But I do._

"What you did…"

"I'm not ready to talk about that Doctor." I whispered, for fear that if I spoke any louder my voice would crack and I would start crying.  
"…Thank you." He whispered back. I pulled back a little to look into his warm, brown eyes. I didn't say anything. I just looked at him. He truly was amazing. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to the Doctor's. At first, he didn't react, but then I felt his hand in my hair grip it, and his other hand pulling me against his body. His lips kissed back passionately. We seemed to feed off each other's closeness. Unyielding but balanced in perfect sync and balance. The Light Bringer and the Doctor. One.

We pulled away from each other reluctantly. I felt my cheeks burn but all he could do was smile at me. I eventually smiled back.

"Come on, Kika, time for me to patch you up again."


End file.
